stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:E
Problems with the links :Moved from Template talk:TOS: It seems there is a problem with this and other MA redirected links for TOS, TNG, et al episodes. Someone's thrown in a part that puts "(episode)" at the back, whereby a person clicking on the link here is taken to a non-existent MA page. Can anyone fix this? (There might be the odd episode on MA that does have "(episode)" behind it, so is there any way to throw in a variable that would allow us to put "(episode)" in where we need it?) Thanks! --usscantabrian 23:01, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Can you provide an example? 23:21, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Disregard that. I see what you mean. Here's the problem: MA disambiguates some of their episode articles ( , , etc.) with the " (episode)" extension. For (or ) to work, we use "Template:MA_qualified_title/ }", which adds such templates to wanted templates (which we don't want). The problem is (just to give a little insight into if-then comparisons), uses "#ifexist:" when it should be just "#if:". I can take care of that, and change to eliminate " (episode)" (as well as the "MA_qualified_title" template, which is fine; we don't need it), but any instance of that episode being linked ''here (to the MA article) would need to have " (episode)" added into it (example: has to become ). Limitations in the Mediawiki software require this, since uses contiguous linking ( } thru }) (try introducing a } for " (episode)" into that and it gets all screwed up). (And if you have no idea what I just said, don't worry about it--read on...) In all, there aren't many such articles on MA (with the " (episode)" extension). It's not a huge task, but we'll all have to keep a sharp eye out for uses on STEU, where the link goes to an MA disambiguation page or a page other than the MA episode article, and change it accordingly. As an obvious alternative, one can simply put "episodename". To assist in this effort, here's a list of concerned MA episode articles, found on a simple search. This may not be all-inclusive. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I'll try to think of a better solution in the meantime. 00:39, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Aha I'm not going nuts! I'll go and look to see if there are any other episodes that will fall into this category on MA. I kinda got the jist of what you were saying so no worries. Thanks for looking into it! --usscantabrian 00:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Here are all of them in alphabetical order by series: episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * episodes * episodes * * * * * * * * * * * episodes * * * * * * * * * episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * That's all of them! --usscantabrian 00:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC)